


Coming Home

by Rewind_Again



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kind of..., M/M, Scent Marking, The Chairman owns you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewind_Again/pseuds/Rewind_Again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night hunting Alec just wants to go home, but where is home ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... This is my first fic. I had that idea in my head and it needed to get out, and it was easier said than done trust me on that ! When I was almost finished my internet connection decided to die, the wifi was nowhere to be found and it all came back like nothing happened.
> 
> English is not my first language -it's French- so I'm pretty sure that this thing is full of mistakes and I'm really sorry. If you noticed some mistakes or something weird (and I'm sure you will) don't hesitate to tell me.

It was almost 4am, the sun wouldn't be up till a few hours and Alec was dead on his feet. It has been a long night hunting evasive minor demons. The _iratze_ Izzy put on him took care of his few injuries but the blood was still there. _I need a shower_ , he thought but most of all he knew he needed to sleep.

Jace and Izzy wanted him to go back to the institute with them. “Come back home with us” Izzy said “You can't barely keep your eyes open!” 

“I'm sure Magnus will understand!”

Jace looks at him, understanding in his eyes, “Leave the poor guy alone Izzy, Alec can take care of himself and Magnus will make sure he gets some sleep... eventually”

“Eventually? W-What are you...” Alec was blushing and stuttering while glaring at Jace.

“Boys that's enough!” Izzy said trying not to laugh “Jace stop teasing him and Alec be careful on your way to the loft” she winked at him and gave him a hug “Maybe we could have dinner tonight with everyone ?”

“Yeah, why not? I'll called you later. Be careful on your way back and say hi to Clary for me.” 

Alec parted with them and went his way. He kept thinking about what his sister said  _“Come back home with us”_ she didn't understand, not really, maybe it was time to make up his mind and come to a decision. Jace surely understand, they are brothers, parabatai, they know each other inside and out after all.

_Home_ , he thought. Problem is, home is not the institute anymore. It had not been for a few weeks or maybe months... Home was the loft, where Magnus lived. Home is wherever Magnus was. 

Little by little he left some his of things at the loft. First a toothbrush, then a few clothes left there and there , pictures, even some weapons. One night, he came over and saw that his clothes weren't cluttered everywhere, Magnus made room for them in his closet, he even left a few drawers empty in case Alec wanted to bring more things over.

Alec finally got to the loft and opened the door with the key that Magnus gave him, the one with the cute kitty key chain that looked like the Chairman. Said Chairman greeted him with a welcoming meow and got off the sofa to rub himself against his leg. To said he was surprised by the cat behavior would be an understatement.

He left his bow and arrows by the door, the knives and his stele on the table then made his way to the bathroom to take a well deserved shower. He put on a clean boxer, stole one of Magnus shirt and got the bed trying not to make too much noise.

Magnus was sleeping on his side of the bed like he knew that Alec would come  _home_ . He even wore one of Alec shirt, the one he wore two nights ago, the last time he slept more than one hour.

He was beautiful like always, his hair were done, his make-up removed and he looks peaceful, like he's having a really nice dream. 

Gold silted eyes slowly opened and looked up at him “Hello love what time is it ?”

“Quite late, or early... around 4:30am I think” He looked at the clock “It's 4:32am, I'm so tired.”

“Come here sweetheart” Magnus opened his arms so Alec could snuggle with him “Are you hurt?”

“No. Nothing an _iratze_ can't take care of” Alec yawned and got on the bed. He turned on his side, his back against Magnus chest and their legs tangled.

“Good. Are you comfortable?” Magnus said nuzzling his neck.

“Yeah... you're comfy and warm. By the way, something weird happened with the cat when I got home” He felt Magnus smile against his neck at the word home and he began smiling too.

“What did he do ?”

“He gave me a meow and he kind of rubbed himself on my legs” Alec turned his head to look at his lover “I don't know why, he never did that before. Most of the times he practically ignores me!”

Magnus smiled and gave him a peck on the mouth while caressing his flank “It seems that dear Chairman Meow deems you acceptable.” He lifted his head to murmur in Alec's ear  “His head release pheromones, he's giving you his scent because you belong to him, he really really likes you!”

“Really? That's good!” Alec was blushing and thought, “Huh wait... That does explain a few things about you.”

“Oh! like what?” Magnus put his hand on Alec chest, near his heart, to feel it beating furiously.

“Well the fact that you love it when I borrow your clothes and when we cuddle... you...” Alec stopped talking, he felt hot because his blushing was getting worse “You al-always...”

“Mmm... tell me Alexander, what do I do when we cuddle ?” Magnus wasn't making fun of him, he was smiling genuinely against his neck while tapping his fingers against his chest, in rhythm with his crazy heartbeats.

“That... You... my neck...” Alec began mumbling “You rub your cheeks and your nose on my neck and you smell me too, it's like you...”

“Like I love your smell, and I love it even more when you smell like me, like us” Magnus was peppering little kisses on Alec neck and murmured in ear “And you love it too, don't you Angel?”

“Yeah... I d...” Alec yawned again “I do.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly and plaster himself closer to his lover chest, “Izzy wants us to have dinner together tonight. Maybe after that we could go back to the institute and maybe... pack the rest of my things ?”

Magnus grabbed his hand to tangled their fingers together and put them back against Alec chest. “Now that's a good idea sweetheart.”

“Now sleep. Tired... and missed you...” Alec closed his eyes and began falling asleep.

“I missed you too, love. Good night” Magnus rubbed his nose against his neck one last time before closing his eyes and falling asleep with his Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, all the characters mentioned in this story belong to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> I made a tumblr recently so it's a little empty but it's there : https://rewind-again.tumblr.com/


End file.
